Criminal Case - Dylan's Story HIATUS
by Dylan Fox
Summary: Dylan Fox is an officer in Grimsborough. After being put on a murder case on her first day, she feels uneasy. But soon, she grows used to the idea of hunting down murderers. Can you guess the killer in these mysteries? (no cheating!) [contains yuri (GirlxGirl) much later][Dylan is pretty much me, so #DontHate]


**I've been meaning to do a fanfic on Criminal Case for some time now...but I realised that I had to reset the ENTIRE game! And I've already gotten so far...So i made an entirely new Facebook account purely for this game. Please picture the Dylan in this story as Victoria Justice, as that is who I see her as (don't hate). This maybe not be update for some time, so please like...bare with!**

Some people think being a police officer is the best job ever! Trust me, it isn't. When I first started this job, I was put on a murder case right away. The thought terrified me to the bone! All things gruesome used to creep me out to no extent, but I didn't want to let anybody down – especially my boss, David Jones. I just had to suck it up and hope for the best, really. I remember all of it so vividly...

David waltzed up to me, his hair all spiked and tie half down his neck. Determination was written over his face. "Officer Dylan—" That's me by the way. Dylan Fox, officer in Grimsborough. "—a young woman was found dead at the entrance of town. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues." I swallowed hard, expecting the worse.

As David and I drove out to the entrance, horror struck me. There, in the distance, I could already see the body. It was slumped over the welcoming sign (how ironic). The body was wearing a red dress, blood dripping down the face, neck and arm. I forced back the vomit threatened its way up my throat.

"Don't be so tense," David said in an attempt to comfort me.

"Easy for you say! You're like an expert at this sort of stuff," I protested. I didn't mean to yell at him – it just sort of slipped out. I sack back in the car seat, embarrassed with myself. "There's no point in bringing a rookie here..." I muttered.

"I was freaking out on my first murder case too." Jones kept his gaze on the road ahead, not even looking at me. "It wasn't pretty, I assure you. But after a few more, I got used to it." He let out a soft smile and started to chuckle. "The murderer becomes pretty easy to spot, too."

"Sure, if you say so, Boss..." It felt calling him boss at first... Before him, I'd never really had one. Just was David parked the car, I saw that the place was a complete dump! And that was the _entrance_. Disgusting!

I got out of the car and looked around. The body was in clear view. Definitely the young girl David had said she'd been. Blonde hair and pretty. Couldn't have been more than about 20 years old. Sad...I was 23 when I started the job and it was just heartbreaking to see someone in the prime of their life just...dead!

"Okay, Dylan, we're looking for anything suspicious," David informed. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Gotcha, Boss," I said as a reply and got looking around the – what might as well have been – dumpsite. As I searched, I couldn't help but feel like the dead girl was staring at me...it was really unnerving. I turned away quickly, but that didn't help in the slightest. Trying to keep myself to refrain from crying, I looked down.

"Boss!" I yelled. "There, I found a knife!" I pointed down to indicate a blood-tipped knife poking out from underneath an old newspaper. I guess the killer tried to hide it...Ha! Good job they did of that!

"Great work, Dylan!" David praised me. I'd never felt more relieved. He slipped on a pair of horrible, uncomfortable looking gloves and picked the knife by the handle. "The victim's name was Rosa Wolf. We must send her body to the lab for autopsy," he said rather grimly.

"And the knife?" I asked with mild curiosity.

"This bloody knife is our murder weapon!" Jones states, like he was proud of me. "Congratulations, Officer Dylan, you did great on your first investigation!" Triumph swept through me. I felt quite proud myself, to be honest.

* * *

Back at the station, David and I took the body to Nathan – the guy worked on the bodies and stuff. We had to wait a few hours for the autopsy to be complete. I'd never been more board! We could've been out doing something or checking out that knife I found, but nooo! David had instructed me sit and wait.

I tried so hard to keep my mind focused on the mystery at hand, but it didn't work as well as I hoped...Lots of pointless, stupid questions kept popping into my head! Like _What does my tongue taste like?_ and _If a hot-air balloon stayed in the same place in the sky for 24 hours, had it travelled the entire world?_

Just then, Nathan poked his head round the door and beckoned both me and David into the lab.

"I studied the wound on the victim's neck and I can tell you for sure that the killer is right-handed," he told us. "Officer Dylan, I've added this info to your file?" At first, it bewildered me that I had such a file.

"That doesn't really narrow it down though," I said, trying to sound like I knew something. "The majority of the world is the world is right-handed. Like...what if all the suspects we have are right-handed?"

"Excellent analogy, Officer," said Nathan. "But no need to worry. I'm sure we can find more evidence to catch out killer." Damn, there goes smart move... I opened my mouth to add on what I saying, hoping I wouldn't sound foolish, but Nathan spoke up again. "Chief King wants to see the both of you in his office."

"Gotcha, Nath. We'll go now," David said as he practically dragged me out of the door and dawn the hallway.

I looked up at David and asked, "Who's Chief King? I've never met him."

"Well...you know how I'm your boss?" I nodded. "Well, he's mine. He's like the top of the top."

"Wow..." I knew I shouldn't have been amazed, but still! I wondered what he'd be like for a moment. I imagined a tall man, greying out with a moustache and a firm look on his face.

Outside the door, David inhaled deeply. "Not used to this?" I asked reluctantly.

"The only time he calls people into his office is to fire people..." David sounded scared. For a second, I was once again terrified that he was going to get sacked. I mean, we'd only spent a few hours together, but he'd really awesome. A bit of a ditzy doo, but still awesome.

I stared at David for a while. "Knock." He didn't do anything. "Knock," I repeated. Still, David did nothing, like he was frozen. Irritation rose inside me. "Geez, do you even know how to knock?" And like that, I knocked for him, causing a squeak from David.

"Come in!" came the voice from inside. It clearly came from an old man who I assumed was Chief King. David still wasn't moving. I had no choice but to drag him. I hooked his arm around mine, pushed the double doors open and pulled my boss inside.

The inside was...nice, to say the least. Pictures and ordainments were placed pretty much everywhere and the desk was huge! Much larger than David's desk anyway. The chair looked _really_ comfortable, too. On the adjacent wall to the desk was a plasma television, but begging me to switch it on.

"A TV?!" I yelled, really surprised that such an amazing, expensive TV of such awesome quality would be in there. "Why don't you have a TV, Boss? I mean, it'd be awesome! While taking breaks from cases, we can chill and—"

My rant it cut off by impatient coughing coming from the Chief himself. "Officer Dylan, I'm Samuel King, the Chief Police Officer!"

"N-Nice to meet you, sir!" I said with a deep bow. I didn't know why I bowed – he wasn't royalty!

"It's my pleasure, Officer. Now, according to a witness, the killer wears a blue cap. Go back to the town entrance and inspect the wrecked house to find the evidence we're missing!"

"Yes, Sir!" David and I said in unison, each of us giving a salute.

"We won't let you down, Sir." And like that, we were off, going back to the entrance of town.

* * *

We drove in silence. I didn't know why. Perhaps David was scared of screwing something up and disappointing Chief King. But I knew for a fact that he would never do something like that. He was a great cop and I was glad to be his prodigy.

David parked the car in the driveway of the pretty much demolished house. As I gazed out of the window, I noticed that it seemed to be in a worse state than it was before!

Stepping out of the car, I stepped on something and I almost slipped over. My heart skipped a beat and I tripped backwards. Luckily, David caught me, cradling me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down into my eyes.

"Get the hell of me, Jones," I replied harshly. Once again, I snapped at him unintentionally. "I-I'm sorry, Boss," I said, feeling really guilty.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he shrugged it off. "You're young and defensive. Now, let's see what you slipped on." As David crouched down, I couldn't help but feel like I hurt his feelings a little. I needed to make it up to him in some way.

"This torn fabric is covered in blood," he said, a little too proudly. Taking a closer look myself, I could see that the fabric was cobalt blue and with specks of blood – not 'covered' at all. "Let's piece it back together and see what it looks like!"

"Are you sure you can do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are you sure _you_ can?" came David's reply.

"Well, I guess, but I don't see how you can do it. I mean, look at it! It's in pieces! How can you possibly—wait, what?" I looked up at David as he smirked down at me. After I'd comprehended that I was actually going to fix this thing, doubt washed over me. I just gaped at him with my mouth hanging open like cod fish.

"Don't worry, Officer, you'll be fine," David gave me a reassuring smile I suddenly felt calm about the whole thing.

* * *

Back at the lab, I pieced together the blue cloth. To my complete surprise, it was easy! Only took me approximately four minutes. As if on cue, David barged into the room and gazed over my shoulder at my handiwork.

"This football jersey has got the number 9 on it." He stated, more proudly than he should have. "This is the evidence we were missing!"

"So, what do you want me to do with it?" I asked, not fully comprehending the situation. "Do we just leave it here, or...?"

"You can chuck it away if you like," David said nonchalantly. "It's not like we're going to need it again."

"Yeah, good point..." I looked down at the blood-stained jersey sadly. "I think I might keep it." I said out of the blue, receiving a rather quizzical look from David. "As a memory of our first case together, y'know?" I answered his unasked question.

"If you say so." David then pulls out a set of handcuffs. "Officer Dylan, let's arrest the killer now!" He grinned at me and excitement flooded through me.

David and I took a long stroll to the suspect line, talking about David's past cases and how frightened he was and how he nearly got sacked for sleeping with a suspect. It shocked me really. I wouldn't have ever guessed that David would do something like that.

As we approached the suspect line, I looked through the glass. This was special glass. We were able to look thought as if it was a window, but to the suspect, it was merely a mirror. What really struck me is that there were only two suspects!

One was a heavy set person. I couldn't really tell if it was a boy or girl, to be honest. They wore a plain blue cap that dropped sideways towards the back a black, unzipped jacket and a tattoo of what appeared like a snake on their neck. Also, black hair came down to shoulder length.

The other suspect however fit the bill perfectly! The hat on his head was blue, and he was dressed in a blue football jersey with the number 9 placed on the left breast.

Reluctantly, as if I were a professional, said to David, "give the second suspect a pen and paper and ask him to write his name." As he nodded and went off through the door, I suddenly felt in charge.

I waited a few minutes as I watched the suspect write on the paper – with his right hand. Suddenly, I pressed the button to the microphone.

"Arrest him," I stated soundly. The murderer's eyes grew wide as David pinched the cuffs around his wrists. I let out a satisfied smirk as I watched the scene: the murderer struggling for freedom, David giving the Miranda Rights speech as he pushed him out of the room. The other suspect just watched with utter shock.

* * *

"Officer Dylan, you did well on this case!" Chief King said. I went to his office after he requested to speak with me. I was scared, but I had no idea why. Everything went smoothly in the case and I was pretty darn proud.

"You deserve a Bronze Medal as a reward for putting the killer behind bars!" he continued.

"Oh no, sir," I protested. "You don't need to do that. I'm fine with just knowing that the killer's in prison. That's all the reward I need."

"Nonsense!" Chief King stated. "You need something you can show off." He then tugged open the top left draw of his desk and pulled the bronze medal he mention. I gazed at it; it was so shiny! Unconsciously, I help my hand out and the Chief placed the medal on my palm.

"Thank you, sir," I muttered quietly. "I'll keep it safe."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, shooting me a smile. As if an afterthought, he added, "there are a few choices of outfits in Jones' office for you to try on. We can't have you look like that, now can we?" I was suddenly offended, but didn't say anything. Instead, I gave a grieving smile and left the office.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask myself I wandered down the hallway, towards David's office. I knocked politely and walked in. "Hello?" I asked, but there was no reply. "Boss?"

Out of nowhere, David leaped up from his desk and yelled, "BAAHH!" I screamed and threw the medal the Chief gave to me at David in defence. Luckily, he caught it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, saddened for some reason.

"Ch-Chief King said...I had clothes...to try on..." I said through gasps of breath. "Why the hell did you scare me?!"

"I was waiting for Grace!" David protested. "I sent her note to meet me in my office."

"If she's smart, she won't come," I said bitterly, walking over him. "Where are my clothes?" Frowning, David pointed over to a door, supposedly leading to a walk-in-closet of some sort.

"Stay out here," I said, still carrying venom in my voice as I walked into through the door, locking it behind me. I breathed a sigh. "Stupid Boss, scaring me like that." I continue to utter curse words about what had just occurred as I slipped on the different outfits.

At last, I settle on just the regular navy-blue shirt with the sky-blue tie, only because it was the only one that matched my brown hair, which flowed down – straight – to my breasts.

Opening the door, I noticed that David isn't there anymore. He most likely went off to frighten the Grace girl. Breathing out yet another sigh, I made my way back down to the Chief's office and knocked. I was granted entrance.

I stared at Chief King blankly as he looked me up and down.

"Great choice of clothes, Officer Dylan!" he finally said. "You're now all set to start a new case!"

"Wait, already?!" I said, not believing his words for a second.

"Of course," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You did so well on the last one that I signed you up for another."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Fine," I said in defeat. "I'll go find Boss."


End file.
